Arca
"We will never lose, no matter what!" — Arca Arca (アルカ'', Aruka'') is the female protagonist from Summon Night 5. Her male counterpart is Folth. Special Powers There is but one thing that must be clarified about Arca before anything else: Arca would technically be categorized the same as Rifmonica from the 3rd Swordcraft game, who is the only female protagonist in the whole franchise that is only a normal human without any kind of extra magical power. However, Arca natural talent is so absurd that it can be probably classified as something at the same level of a Magical Sword. Arca can learn and master anything at her first try. For example: She is the youngest person to have made a Cross pact; During her Part time job in the Star Dock, she became able to cook anything with perfection and it is said she would be approved even by the Legendary Gourmet Gramps from Summon Night 4 (something that takes a whole gameplay full of hardwork for Ray/Fair to do); When she studied at Savorle School, she graduated with the highest marks in all the school history; She was also the only person to become an official Eucross Summoner right after her graduation; She became a master swordman with the same levels of skills as her friend Abert from the Silvalier, but never was trained for this; It didn't take even a year for her to become as strong or even stronger than her veteran co-workers at Eucross. There is but one single thing that she can't do: Drawing. But aside from this, she really is a monster-like genius, and there are many who love and hate her for this. Even Ghift - the main villain in the game - hate Arca for all the humiliation he suffered when competing against her, but also admires her and is very glad that someone as incredible as Arca consider him to be a friend. Personality She is always in high spirit and is used to do things her own way and at her own pace. She seems to be too relaxed, but always does everything in her power to help those in need. Thanks to this trait she is highly trusted by her allies. Background During her childhood, Arca admired a summoner by the name of Erst. This summoner was always helping everyone on Arca's hometown and this gave born to her dream of becoming a summoner too. She became rivals with Ghift - Earst's little brother - and the two were always competing/playing together. During a certain incident, Ghift tried to use old books from his parents found to practice Summoning. He ended up summoning creatures known as Nether Beasts, but couldn't control them at that point yet. The monsters got out of control and attacked not only him but also Arca, Gaudi and Erst, who came looking for him. While Arca was escaping from the monsters, she fell into a gate to the Netherworld, where she was also attacked by Nether monsters. However, she was saved by a mysterious light and became friends with it. At this point, they had already formed a Cross pact. Arca gave a special present to the light as thanks, and the light gained a physical form based on Arca's favorite hero from a children's illustrated book. The two got to return to Lyndbaum through another portal and where found by Erst who informed them that 5 days had already passed since Arca fell into the gate. Erst noticed their resonance stone and said they must go to Savorle City to become Summoners if they wish to become together, what both agreed to do. They started to live together like real siblings. During their school days in the Savorle School, they worked part-time in a Café&Bar called Star Dock, where they also rented a room. She graduated with honor and became a Summoner agent working for Eucross, now she live her life always busy with a ton of missions. But she always completes all of them together with her Cross. Development Right at the start of the first chapter, Arca becomes the subject for a mission of a elite Silvalier agent called Yeng-hua, who was sent to Savorle to keep Arca under constant surveillance because of her connections with the "now-criminal" Erst Brattern. Yeng-hua tagged along Arca during every single of her missions and even helped her. Together with Arca's upperclassmen from Eucross and Abert, her other friend from Silvalier, they started to investigate a series of crimes involving mystical artifacts, only to discover that those crimes were all connected to the worldwide criminal organization: Crimson Chain. During their conflicts, Arca also found out that Ghift was now working together with the criminal to spread the Nether Beasts around the city. She also met with Erst once again, but she was corrupted by the Nether creatures and had became a different person. Arca became lost and depressed by seeing how her old friends became and fell into despair, but she regained her spirit back thanks to her friends. To save her Cross from being possessed by a Nether creature, Arca resonance gave her Cross a new ability to release a mysterious light that could erase completely any Nether Beasts and the tables turned in their battle against Ghift. filled with despair, Ghift became possessed by the Nether Beasts and fused with his brother, becoming a entity called Brattern's Legacy. Using their powers to create a artificial moon made entirely of Nether Beasts, they started an all-out attack against the entire Savorle City. To stop them, Arca and her friends used the powers of the Thousand Eyes Dragon to get transported to the moon, where they fought their last battle against the Nether beasts. At the end, Arca had a final sword duel against Ghift and they finally put an end to the competition they had since their childhood. Even though he had been defeated, Ghift was satisfied, letting the weapon he used for his final attack fell into the ground: The same toy sword made of wood their used in their practice when they were kids. Arca decided to take the sword as a memento to preserve the memories she had with Ghift and returned to Savorle with her friends. Abilities She is a highly adaptable character. In the beginning, she can change between swords and rods, but later in the game, by changing classes, the player can adjust her abilities to practically anything. Furthermore, using the power of Summon Resonance, she can create many different types of magical weapons by borrowing the help of her friends. Trivia *A lot of fans say her visual is too similar to Ushiromiya Ange from Umineko no Naku Koro ni. *During the project beginning, Arca had many designs that were completely different from her final version, one of those character designs that came closer to her final looks had Arca with doing a cold expression; with bigger breasts; and using a military uniform with a hat similar to Aty's. *Ironically, gameplay-wise, Arca is said to be one of the weakest female protagonists in the series. *Arca has an abnormal charisma (even for a main character), being easily loved by nearly every character in the game (even villains). The only exception to this seems to be Ouleng. *Arca appears in a cross-over in the 2011 Digimon mobile card game, Digimon Collectors, appearing on a card with Terriermon. Gallery SN5-Arka.png|Arca's Official art SN5-49.png|Arca using Spinel's Resonance Attack SN5-Arca2.jpg|Arca using Kagerou's Resonance Attack SN5-Arca3.jpg|Arca as a child SN5-Arca10.jpg|Arca concept art 1 SN5-Arca11.gif|Arca concept art 2 SN5-Arca06.jpg|Arca's Undergarments SN5-Arca08.jpg|Arca prototype SN5-Arca04.jpg|Arca wearing the teacher clothes SN5-Arca05.jpg|Arca wearing the cook clothes SN5-Arca07.jpg|Arca prototype SN5-Arca09.jpg|Arca prototypes SN5-Arca12.jpg|Arca prototypes SN5-Folth11.gif|Arca's weapons Digimon Collectors Arca and Terriermon.jpg|Arca with Terriermon in Digimon Collectors Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character